gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel of Fortune (2)/Screenshots
These are the many screenshots & press photographs of our beloved Wheel of Fortune. Sets Early Wheel Backdrops OddSetShot1675.png|1975 Set, noticed it's mirrored Vlcsnap-00006.png|This contestant is doing well. Sunburst Backdrops 140899657.jpg|Love this Christmas time set! 140899645.jpg|Second version of sundrop 140899642.jpg|3rd Version pat_sajak_2000_06_06.jpg 140899609.jpg|Wonder why the logo was in front, but oh well, it's like seeing it on TV. Puzzleboards PuzzleBoard82874.png|Very first puzzle on the puzzleboard 1981 puzzleboard.jpg|2nd Version OLD_puzzleboard.jpg PJ-AW838_NATEsi_G_20100907174258.jpg|Pat and Vanna standing next to their beloved puzzleboard, with the title center-aligned (as is seen on the merchandise) vannandpat.jpg $T2eC16h,!y4FIZz!OrmvBSOiy+qgEQ~~60_57.jpg 1975_wheeloffortune.jpg OB-LG811_Wheel__E_20101210132006.jpg newbrd1.jpg|Well turnable letter puzzleboard, it's been fun all these years; but alas, your time has come to enter the history books. 3000h.jpg|1997 Puzzleboard before all the electronics newbrd3.jpg|New puzzleboard finally shown PuzzleBoardNew.jpg|Vanna walks up to her new puzzleboard newletterboard1.jpg|New puzzleboard with title newletterboard2.jpg|New puzzleboard with title shown at another angle Vanna_Blank_Board.jpg|Vanna with current puzzleboard Sony Pictures Studios Wheel of Fortune Sony Pictures Studios 1.JPG|This was used from September 1996 to 1999. Wheel of Fortune Sony Pictures Studios 1.PNG|Here it is again during its first use. last sony entrance.PNG|This was used from 1998 to 1999. web-tv.jpg|1999-2001 entrance with WebTV Wheel of Fortune Sony Pictures Studios 2.jpg|This was used from September 1999 to 2001. 200px-Wof_studio_revival.PNG|Revived and updated in September 2013. Print Ads $(KGrHqN,!pMFBn9NrMk5BQr95eFdsQ~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16h,!)sE9swmcMgDBRlIo)yDs!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16J,!zoE9s5nd0MhBQ2VL7tTPg~~60_12.jpg $T2eC16R,!)QE9s3HE3ckBQgW)M5!-!~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jkFChzYTSonBQ3-5(PUzg~~60_57.jpg !B61UmYQCWk~$(KGrHqF,!iUEyeKIKLQ!BMye-6V8jg~~_3.jpg !B61Up(wEWk~$(KGrHqN,!g8Eyr)-vOHEBMye--gJu!~~_3.jpg !B61UsZwEGk~$(KGrHqV,!k0Ey+jC2OPoBMye+C3idQ~~_3.jpg !B61Uv,!EWk~$(KGrHqZ,!hYEyruDH!lOBMye+HSfc!~~_3.jpg wheeloffortune1.gif NBC Game Show Print Ad.jpg|This NBC print ad features Pat & Vanna, Jim Perry, previous host of Wheel, Chuck Woolery & Bert Convy. WHEELA.jpg WHEELB.jpg WHEELC.jpg WHEELD.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHcFFkOfD!qIBRv3!2)Lfg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqNHJF!FG3p4qV(sBRv3BTPmkQ~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqV,!n8FCrLwSCtUBQ6IK5h2U!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJEIFJbuUsB1BBSZ-Q9OCfQ~~60 57.jpg Separate pictures Mitt & Vanna Image-1D31E9361B0C11DC.jpg Image-7812FF211B0C11DC.jpg Screenshots of Pat & Vanna vannaaudition.jpg pnvdec82.jpg pnvdec86.jpg pnvoct92.jpg pnvcelebwk1.jpg patvanna499.jpg Press Pictures Chuck & Susan wheel1.jpg chuck13.jpg Pat & Susan wheel2.jpg 140955527.jpg Pat & Vanna 78985.jpg 205455.jpg 277237.jpg 140899664.jpg 140899665.jpg ss-gameshows-vanna_-wheel_.jpg 140899776.jpg 140899671.jpg 140899666.jpg wheel-of-fortune-1.jpg wheeloffortune_655.jpg 140899656.jpg 140899667.jpg WheelofFortune-PatandVanna.jpg 140899590.jpg 140899610.jpg 140899620.jpg 140899623.jpg scaled.AP870218022_7_t653.jpg 1069289_564734986903482_1094958139_n.jpg pat-sajak-vanna-white-drunk.jpg 10155239_10205520225861757_8944818333102357776_n.jpg wof01.jpg $(KGrHqNHJ!0E7)yGO(LjBPDwg,0z1!~~60 57.jpg 1558543_1_b.jpg 0914_LIF_Vanna4_t800x500.jpg 1986_ron_slenzak.jpg pat_van2.gif Images.jpg onset_wheel.jpg tumblr_lyh05zO4xr1r5n0bgo1_500.jpg Vanna+White+Pat+Sajak+Wheel+Fortune+Celebrity+wbS4UViUbotl.jpg Vanna-White-And-I-Were-Drank-During-Wheel-of-Fortune-Pat-Sajak.jpg 170237940-26091840.jpg 384440_286146094762374_1741657171_n.jpg WOF-PatVanna01-s29.jpg image.JPG o-WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE-facebook.jpg 9497442-large.jpg 77072990.jpg 858259_501865299857118_1005145165_o.jpg spin this TD 48 of 66_t653.jpg WOF_Cue_Cards.jpg 11252524_1592974710958828_458664906_n.jpg Animated Icon Splashanim.gif Rolf & Vanna $(KGrHqV,!nMF!(oWhzPyBQN-Tps3fQ~~60_57.JPG Bob & Vanna 140899676.jpg 140899672.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hwE-z9rY2KfBPthiuF)Ng~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqVHJEwE91576-J,BPeH)c6mug~~60_57.JPG Host & Hostesses Individually Chuck Woolery Wof06.jpg $T2eC16dHJGYFFkw29e)nBRfrgifzVw~~60 3.JPG $(KGrHqF,!q8E-ZQgmTEkBP)9dRyVZQ~~60 57.JPG ChristmasDay1978.jpg JudyBongarzone1976.jpg Pat Sajak 199681.jpg 207429.jpg 207432.jpg 210587.jpg 210913.jpg pat.gif $(KGrHqNHJDME-mH8Uzi0BPvPj1G0Zw~~60 57.JPG 191881.jpg 277170.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!j!E4rTnSlBfBOV(,oMGr!~~48 3.JPG $T2eC16V,!yME9s5qGsMCBRRih))tV!~~60 57.JPG lat-talkshowpic-la0004824911-20131012.jpg Pat_Sajak_Chillin'.jpg mmmain.jpg 544173_511688448874803_797134517_n (1).jpg sajak.jpg 276383.1020.A.jpg patttttttt.jpg 858735_505675722809409_764920913_o.jpg 333_500x600.jpg pat-sajak-tux.jpg spin this TD 3 of 66_t653.jpg spin this TD 7 of 66_t653.jpg 11330681 934958913233146 1132041726 n.jpg Alex Trebek Wheeloffortune-sc.jpg sajaktrebek4-1-97.jpg Sajak-Trebek.png bilde.jpg alex-vanna-pat.jpg O-107307134-570.jpg Susan Stafford 140955524.jpg 140955531.jpg Vanna White MTI3MTgyNDA0ODcwNzQ0NzA3.jpg 1983_ron_slenzak.jpg whitev3.jpg Corbis-BE067055.jpg vanna-white-beauty-pageant-18-1363296986.jpg Vanna_Red_Sequin_Outfit.jpg $(KGrHqN,!jEF!ek)0ZdsBQiCtmO3Gw~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16FHJGIE9nnWprvuBR,FqfZlJg~~60 3.JPG Vanna (1).jpg vw1.jpg vanna_white_1.jpg vanna-white-004.jpg 1348792461_3-vanna-white-560.jpg Vannaredbd.jpg vannanikko94.jpg vannapreg94.jpg 76542_439770276066621_1956397523_n.jpg 155196_439770776066571_842335983_n.jpg 1996_steve_crise4.jpg 264189_439770026066646_336214175_n.jpg 546271_439770486066600_1704245896_n.jpg slide_281210_2113152_free.jpg Vanna.jpg vanna-white-06.jpg slide_281210_2113112_free.jpg slide_281210_2113117_free.jpg vanna95ish.jpg vanna92tie.jpg 11233781_705952926199485_2729228534355960249_n.jpg 156607_454698654573783_424424591_n.jpg vannapress93.jpg Vanna_Red_Dress.jpg vjuly212000.jpg eaki38dxfjfb83xa.jpg Vanna_Magazine_Image.jpg vanna-white-then-now-gi.jpg Vanna_Puzzleboard.jpg onset_vanna.jpg !BcoYlLgBWk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEquP)Kt8zBK1Sphb4Mg~~_12.JPG vannapub89.jpg vanna95press.jpg whitesp.jpg $T2eC16ZHJGYE9noojd!TBQ1z-w36jg~~60_57.JPG Vanna_2.jpg 11157477_701873236607454_19574578985689394_o.jpg vanna-white.jpg 923010_542279642482350_1141570659_n.jpg spin this TD 13 of 66_t653.jpg Vanna Eats.jpg VannaPlanking2-2-12.jpg Tickets $T2eC16V,!yME9s5qGsosBRP(pk0k0w~~60_57.JPG 531475_622924884388959_1407625559_n.jpg 74442_622924887722292_1713920796_n.jpg 550005_622924877722293_1125358654_n.jpg Ticket Plugs wheelplug.jpg wofticketplug.jpg phone plug wheel 98.png|Ticket Phone Plug from 1998. Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Images